Severus Snape - A life without Lily
by Thatguy666777
Summary: What would happen if Severus Snape never saw that little red headed girl around the park doing magic? What if he had to grow up in Spinner's End all those years believing he was truly alone? Of course he'd never have started talking to her once in Hogwarts so what would happen if his love for her never held him back? Here's my attempt at finding out.
1. Chapter 1 - Life With Muggles

**Author's notes: I'm very new to this I attempted a story before though I was attempting a smutty story and I just never brought myself to writing the smutty bits, it was turning into a serious story from the start. So here I am attempting a serious story, I know it's probably pretty bad but all thoughts and tips are appreciated :)**

 **Chapter 1 - Life with Muggles**

A young boy of eleven sat in his room alone, hoping he'd stay that way. He always preferred to be alone rather than put up with his parents. They always argued, shouted and fought, and it was his fathers fault. His father was a muggle. Severus knew he shouldn't hate his father for what he was, but he did. It was his fault they lived among the muggles, the ones who bullied him for being poor, for dressing strangely. It wasn't Severus' fault, but the muggles didn't care, mainly because the muggles didn't know what he really was. His father told him a long time ago, that if he ever heard him mention his "abnormality" outside of the house there'd be war to pay. There was often war to pay for mentioning it inside the house, Severus had the marks to prove it.

Of course he wouldn't have these marks if his mother wasn't such a coward, if she hadn't let his father take her wand she'd be able heal him. Hell, she'd be able to stop it from happening in the first place. But she didn't and he hated her for it, hated them both. He never asked to be born into this.

Soon though, he'd be rid of this place, rid of them both. The moment he'd been waiting for his entire life was finally growing nearer, this year he'd get his Hogwarts letter and come September he'd be a long way away from this place, learning how to become far more powerful than his father, his bullies and all the other idiotic muggles could ever dream of being. Then nobody would be able to push him around, people would respect him for his power and intelligence, and he'd finally have a place he truly belonged.

He just knew he'd be powerful one day and it would feel great. Like all wizards do, there'd already been a few times where he used accidental magic and those days were some of his happiest. Though ironically, they were also the times he'd been his angriest. His favourite memory was of one of the many nights his father came home drunk, even angrier then he usually was at Severus and started beating him, first with his belt until he got carried away and starts using his fists. On one of these occasions things didn't go the way they usually did, Severus had been eight at the time and of course his father would never have gotten him a pet, but he'd recently found a stray dog down by the river. The dog was huge, easily bigger than Severus himself and jet black in color. Of course he took to the dog immediately, he named him Prince after his mother's maiden name and decided to bring him home, eight year old him had thought they surely couldn't complain if he got the dog himself. But of course they did, the second his mother saw it she started screaming, telling him to get that grim out of her house. Surprisingly his father was actually in a good mood and put his foot down, saying every young boy should have a dog but if he stepped out of line one bit that it was going.

All went well for a little while, well... a very little while, well... until however long it was til his father had decided to come home drunk again. He'd been so much happier, Prince had even been allowed to sleep in his room til then, but when his father came home drunk, smelling of whiskey, thumped his way up the stairs to Severus' room and then thumped Severus with his fist things changed. Prince immediately jumped into action to protect him and locked on to his father's leg with a bite. His father swore in anger, and started punching prince in the face and trying to pull him off, which he eventually did and quickly followed it up by kicking Prince til he was unconscious.

Then he'd turned back on Severus an evil smile on his face, eyes full of anger.

"You think you're better than me boy? You're worthless scum and I warned you! How dare you sick your fowl mutt on me!? Did you really think that'd get you anywhere? Hahaha as if! Well I told you the dog would go, so here he goes." He picked up Princes unconscious form by the head and pulled it up, then he quickly twisted. Severus heard every bone in his poor dogs neck snap and that's when he himself snapped. He doesn't even know how it happened, it just did. His father's body started to rise from the ground hovering in the air and his ears were soon filled with more cracking sounds as both of his father's arms and legs twisted into grotesque positions, breaking many bones. His screams filled the house and his mother had soon arrived on the scene.

No surprises that his father allowed her his wand back to heal him, even so Severus can still see a glimmer of fear in his father's eyes every now and then. That never stopped the beatings though, his father was much too stubborn to back down.

Those fond memories were suddenly interrupted by the thumping sound of someone coming up the stairs. "Here we go again." he sighed to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Day at the Shops

**Author's notes: This took longer than it probably should have to write, I still feel it's not as good as it should be, but I just don't know exactly how I can improve it right now. Oh the joys of being a beginner writer. Anyway if anyone has any thoughts/opinions/advice I'd appreciate it and really love to hear it :)**

 **Chapter 2 - A day at the shops**

His bedroom door shot open and in came his father, he looked angry, his long dark hair all messed up, bits of it draping down over his face here and there, face set in a sneer with his jaw clenched tight and holding a strange looking piece of paper in his hand.

"Whats this then?" his father bellowed at him.

"I don't know. Paper?" He said dryly, he knew he shouldn't purposely try to anger him, but Severus never could resist a good retort.

"Don't get smart boy, you know what I meant. You're not as stupid as you look either, so don't play dumb, you know what this is. What I want to know is why a bloody owl flew straight in through the sitting room window with it, as if people don't think our family is weird enough as it is." said Tobias his hand now clenched in a fist around the parchment.

"Well it's not my fault. You should have expected this, Mother obviously told you that _normal_ people use owls to send their letters." said Severus, purposely putting an emphasis on the word normal, he knew that was why his father hated them, he was jealous.

Before Severus had to chance to feel good about that last dig his father hit him a slap with the back of his hand straight in jaw, leaving him flat on his back on the bed.

"You know full well who the normal people are and it's not those freaks in their man dresses so stop trying to anger me. I don't even care, here just take it, speak to your mother about it when she gets home. She can bring you to a freak shop to get that stuff you need, the sooner you're gone the better, you never know she might even get you your own freak dress" his father said throwing the letter down on to his bed, stomping out of his room and back down the stairs.

OOO

Diagon Alley. Severus had never seen a place so wonderful before, the small shops all around filled with amazing, magical things. The beautiful, gigantic structure of Gringotts looming at the end of the busy street. People in robes everywhere, tall, small, fat, skinny, even nonhuman, these were his people.

He'd already done most of his shopping, his mother had went to Gringotts first thing and had gotten some pounds changed into real money, gold, silver and bronze. Why the muggles had ever stopped using it for stupid, fragile little pieces of paper he never understood.

His mother had first brought him to Potage's Cauldron Shop where she got him a set of scales and a copper cauldron for potions, the cheapest one of course. Next they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary and got him the basic starter ingredients kit that most first years bought. His robes were bought second hand of course, god forbid they waste too much money on him. Same with his books, though he really did enjoy the visit to Flourish & Blotts, there were so many interesting books there on curses and hexes. One day he'll have a collection of spellbooks of his own, the more he reads the more he'll learn and the more he learns the stronger he'll become.

Before that day could ever come though, he'd need a wand. That was the last thing they had to get before he went home to spend his last hellish month there. So they headed towards Ollivander's wand shop.

A bell tinkled as they entered. Standing behind the counter smiling, was a middle aged man with light hair and silvery eyes. "Good afternoon" he said politely " Miss Prince is that you? This can't be your son here for a wand already, it feels like it was just yesterday when I sold you yours. Yew and unicorn hair, twelve inches, quite springy if I remember correctly and I usually do."

"Indeed you do sir" she answered "yes my son is here for a wand so would it be such a trouble if we could see the wands?"

"Oh of course, of course. I'm sure you must be a busy woman my lady, wait here and I shall be with you shortly."

He walked off into the backroom, soon returning with a pile of boxes in his arms and placed them on the table. Severus counted over twenty boxes in all.

"Now young man, don't be alarmed if it doesn't work the first time, that's why we have so many here to start with. The wand chooses the wizard you know? Here why don't you try this one first, cherry, thirteen inches, dragon heartstring, rigid, give it a wave and we'll see what it makes of you."

Severus took the wand, focused as hard as he could, pointed it at a chair sitting in the corner and waved it begging it to do something. To his surprise it did, the chair floated above the ground, all the pieces came loose and floated in a circular motion through the air and then connected upside down back into a chair. It fell to the ground, legs pointing straight into the air.

Severus turned back to Ollivander to see him staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

"So was that good or not?" said Severus as he cracked a cheeky grin.

"To be honest I never expected that wand to work, it was just to get us started. I've not seen many people gain the allegiance of a cherry wand, especially one with dragon heartstring, those are some of the most powerful wands a man could make, it is said that only those with the strongest of willpower and the utmost intelligence can wield them correctly. How did you do that with the chair? Your mother has been teaching you privately I presume?"

"No sir. I don't know, I just waved it."

"Hmm I think it would be for the best if we try a few more, I'm sure you shall find a wand better suited to you."

"Why would we do that?" said Severus' Mother with a frown "the wand obviously works well for him and we don't have all day. How much for a wand these days, still seven Galleons I presume?"

"Yes my lady, if you are sure this is what you want I'll wrap it up for you" said Ollivander, not looking at all happy about it.

"Well Severus?" his mother asked.

"Yes, this is the one for me for sure. We don't need it wrapped though, I'd rather just carry it."

"We don't need it wrapped you're right, but I'll be holding onto it til you leave." She said, handing Ollivander the seven galleons she took the wand from Severus, put it in her pocket and they headed for home.


End file.
